criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Attack/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Kevin Frost, you're under arrest for the murder of Paul Pittman! Kevin: Me? No way! I wouldn't kill Paul like that! Zoya: Don't fool us Frost, we know you hacked your own drone and programmed it into killing him. Kevin: Its MY drone, why would I hack it? I have the only controller to it after all. Zoya: We also know you stepped on the victim's body, leaving material from your vegan shoes on his chest. Kevin: Please, a lot of people wear these kinds of shoes. You'd have to put a lot of people away for wearing these if that's your best evidence. Isabel: No more playing games Frost! We know you were able to get into Titan Inc's system with your security badge, it'll only be a matter of time till we decipher the number. Isabel: Care to admit it now before we find which number got in recently? Kevin: Well, guess you're smarter than I thought. Kevin: I admit it, I killed Paul. I couldn't let that cheat succeed! Zoya: Cheat? What do you mean cheat? Kevin: Titan Inc only has a few open spots for people like me to get in, they only take the best of the best. Kevin: I spent years working on my drones to ensure they'd employ me, but then comes Paul with his programming. Kevin: I didn't think much of him at first, but then I overheard him say he had a surefire way of getting into the company and leave people like me behind in the dust. Kevin: That only meant one thing, the ba@#$%^ was gonna cheat his way to getting in! Kevin: I couldn't let him succeed, so I knew there was only one thing to do. I had to take him out of the running, permanently! Kevin: My gun turret drone was my best option without getting up close and personal, I figured by hacking it no one would suspect the one who actually made the thing. Kevin: And once I shot him dead, I couldn't help but see the body myself and prove my superiority over that cheater! Isabel: Well don't be so cocky now Mr. Frost, after all, we did catch you in the act. Kevin: Yes, so you did... Zoya: Just shows you, killing doesn't pay. Kevin Frost, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Kevin Frost, you stand here for the murder of Paul Pittman, how do you plead? Kevin: Guilty, but that man was going to cheat me out of my livelihood! Kevin: No one would believe me when I said he was going to cheat, they'd just assume I was jealous! Kevin: But this wasn't about jealousy, this was about justice! Judge Blackwell: Time and time again I'm presented with cases of vigilante justice. Judge Blackwell: But everytime I go to the same reasoning, NOTHING excuses murder! Judge Blackwell: If the victim was truly up to anything devious, then why didn't you report it to the authorities? Kevin: You think they'd believe me? Judge Blackwell: It's certainly better than committing Mr. Frost! Judge Blackwell: For the murder of Paul Pittman, this court sentences you to 30 years in prison with a chance for parole in 25 years. Kevin: Dang it, Titan Inc will never hire me now! Josiah: Hey guys, good work on solving your first murder here in Innovation Valley. Isabel: Thanks! Kevin should've went to the police with this news instead of killing him. Zoya: Agreed, we've certainly made a solid first step in this district... Zoya: But its time we get back to our primary work, we need to find someone to replace Marco, so let's get to it! The Future is Here (1/6) Category:Dialogues